The new Punk
by I once was young
Summary: Kagome a bad ass punk with an attitude is new at Shikon High.Inuyasha the school prep hates punks. What will happen when they meet. Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

"BEEP BEEP BEEP," Kagome Higurashi woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock.

"Damn alarm clock they should make silent ones," Kagome grumbled.

"You do know that if they made silent ones they wouldn't wake you up and they wouldn't be doing their jobs right?" her younger brother Souta said.

"Shut the hell up twerp," Kagome yelled. She watched in amusement as he jumped and ran back to his room. Kagome looked at her clock and nearly screamed.

"I'm so going to be late," Kagome quickly grabbed her bath necessities and ran to the bathroom. She came out fifteen minutes later and went in her walk in closet.

"What to wear what to wear," she picked out a pair of baggy black jeans with chains and zippers everywhere and a red tight shirt that said 'fat people are harder to kidnap.' With that done she put on a pair of vans and put her raven hair with blue streaks up in a messy bun.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs.

She grabbed a piece of toast and kissed her mother on the cheek "sorry mom gotta go," with that she opened the door to her mansion and hopped on her black with red flames Harley.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Kagome got to school she got a lot of stares and people whispering about her.

"Ok people go back to you're worthless lives and stop staring," She screamed.

Kagome went to the office and got her schedule and the directions to her first period.

When she walked in everything went silent she went over to the teacher and handed him a note.

"Oh class listen up we have a new student Kagome Higurashi please tell us about you're self," everyone stared waiting for the new girl to talk.

"Ok as you know my names Kagome Higurashi and I'm gothic and a little punk I love to drag race and anyone get on my bad side I'll kick you're ass," Kagome finished cheerily.

"Ok thank you why don't you sit by Ms. Taijai please raise you're hand," a girl with black hair in a ponytail with red streaks in it.

Kagome sat where she was supposed to and look the girl over. She had black tight jeans with a blue shirt that said 'try me' written in white.

"Hey I'm Sango," she said when the teacher turned his back.

"Kagome," she said.

"I think we'll get along great," Sango said smiling.

"I'm sure," Kagome and Sango started chatting and were hitting it off great.

"Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Taijai do have something you want to tell the class?" the teacher asked.

Kagome replied before Sango could open her mouth.

"Yes this class is boring me to death so we were planning on leaving," Kagome got her stuff and headed toward the door.

"Yo Sango you coming?"

Sango smirked and grabbed her stuff and followed Kagome out the door and into the hallway.

"There aren't that many punks or Goths here mostly preps," Sango said hotly.

"Speak of the devil," she murmured.

Coming down the hallway was a boy with long silver hair and little puppy ears perched on the top of his head. He wore nice fitting jeans with a long plain red t-shirt.

He stopped in front of the two punkettes.

"Look what we have here to lost little girls," he said in a baby tone.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" an exasperated Sango asked.

"Oh I see you have a new friend," Inuyasha looked her over.

"So this is the preppy boy people talk about?" Kagome asked while circling him.

"The one and only," Inuyasha smirked.

"Not much to him," Kagome looked at his golden eyes, "is there?"

Sango giggled not many people had the nerve to stand up to Inuyasha Sango was so glad she and Kagome became friends.

"What the hell are you laughing at wench?" Inuyasha was surprised the new bitch didn't swoon at the sight of him like all the other wenches.

"Down puppy," Kagome pretended to hole an invisible stick, "go get the stick boy go on."

Inuyasha growled and shoved Kagome into the lockers roughly.

"Don't get on my bad side wench," Inuyasha warned.

Without answering Kagome kneed him where it hurt.

"I think it's the other way around honey," she bit out through clenched teeth.

With that the two girls took their leave.

"Bitch this isn't over," Inuyasha whispered.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey what do you think do you like it or should I stop and burn it? Well please review it helps me a lot well later!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I'm so sorry for the delay! My computer got a virus then Fanfiction wouldn't take my chapter's grr I'm so sorry please forgive me!

Well here's the chappie hope you like!

The next day Kagome went to school wearing black hip-huggers with silver stripes on the sides. With a silver tank top that said in red 'hells bitch.' She got her nickname a while back people thought she was the devils lover and caring their love child. The name just kind of stuck and she had found a shirt that said it so she couldn't resist.

(A/N I don't own the idea I got from another story)

She had her blue streaked hair in a messy bun with a few strands around her face. She also had on silver eye shadow and heavy black eyeliner.

Kagome ran into the school building when she saw Sango smoking (A/N don't ever smoke kids ok just cuz it's in my fanfiction doesn't mean you should)

"Hey, chicky," Kagome said to Sango.

"Hey, love the shirt," Sango grinned.

Kagome proceeded to tell Sango what it stood for and how she got it.

"You are such a lovely person," Sango said dryly, "oh, here comes prep one and prep two."

"Who's the one with Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"That's his best friend Miroku," Sango replied.

Miroku had short raven hair in a little dragon tail he had soft brown eyes and a nice body not her type though Kagome noted.

"Look what we got here this is the wench I was telling you about," Inuyasha told Miroku pointing at Kagome.

"Look Sango aliens what should we do?" Kagome smiled.

"I don't know," Sango tapped her chin, "I personally think the death penalty is our only option." The girls laughed lightly at this.

"Shut up wench," Inuyasha said hotly.

"Oh, Sango beware puppy's got a temper," she pretended to hold a stick, "go get the stick boy go on." People howled with laughter nobody had ever stood up to The Inuyasha and it was about time someone did.

Inuyasha growled "Bitch you have no idea what you're getting into,"

"Really? Here I thought I was talking to the almighty King of Dogs," she did a mock bow.

"Now Inuyasha don't get you're thong in a wad," Sango took a drag of her cigarette.

Inuyasha turned on his heel and marched down the hallway with Miroku tailing him.

"Wow I feel so loved here," Kagome laughed.

"Well were the rejects of the school so we should feel loved," Sango put out her smoke and started towards the class they were "supposedly" in.

"So anything you want to burn, trash, or kill?" Kagome asked off handedly.

"Kikyo, the school, and Inuyasha," Sango grinned.

"That was so unexpected!" Kagome yelled dramatically.

"I know," was her response.

When they got in the classroom the lesson had been going on for at least a half an hour. The teacher glared daggers at the two late girls.

"Where have you been?" the teacher screamed.

"We got ran over by a semi then eaten by a gorilla and lastly we were dumped in the river," Sango joked.

"Oh, ok take you're seats," the teacher smile. While Kagome and the rest of the class sweat dropped.

"Hehehehe yea ok then," Sango laughed.

"I always knew teachers were stupid deep down," Kagome whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeppers," Kagome said.

They took their seats in the back with the other Goths and punks. Kagura Wind her sister Kanna, Rin Woods, Koga Wolf, Ayame Tribe, and Naraku Era.

That was the Scooby gang err gothic people anyways moving on. Kagome twirled her hair listening to Linkin Park Numb (A/N Good song don't own #pout# darn oh well)

Kagome ran out of the classroom when the bell rang she hated that class. Math she shivered at the thought (I hate math sooooooooooo much!)

Sango ran up to Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder making the younger girl jump. Sango laughed as Kagome glared at her promising death later.

"Loser," Kagome muttered.

"You are so mean to me," Sango clutched her heart dramatically.

"You're stuck with me so get used to it," Kagome answered sarcastically. Sango on the other hand just sweat dropped and wondered about her friend's sanity. (A/N inside joke )

"Wench what are you doing here?" a cocky voice asked. Oh, how the gods above must be laughing at her what had she done? Ok maybe she wasn't the best person well lets just not get in to that right now.

"Well it's the hallway so I thought I would just lay here while people trampled me waiting for the next class," she said sweetly.

"Smart ass," he muttered.

"Better than a dumb ass," she shot back.

"You do know stalking is illegal right?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I would never stalk a" Kagome cut him off.

"Wonderfully, sexy, hot babe like myself," she smiled.

"I was thinking stupid, homo, loser," he smirked at her frown.

"You….fathead," she flipped him off.

"You can count to one bravo," he clapped.

"I'll find out where you live and then I'll," he interrupted her.

"You'll what?"

"I'll," she paused, "kick ya in the spleen," she laughed evilly.

Everybody sweat dropped and inched slowly away from the insane girl that was now coughing from all her evil laughter.

"Kagome uhhh class is about to start so yea," Sango said.

"Oh, yes ahem well I guess we will have to finish later preppy boys okie dokie?" she could be stupid sometimes.

Sango laughed as she thought of something 'I wonder if she was supposed to be a blonde' (A/N no offense to blondes ok?!? My sister is smart and blonde so don't take this wrong)

That's all short I know but….what can you do? Nothing that's what! BUAHAHAHAHA! Ahem I'm done well please review and sorry for the wait I had computer problems and…school. Well love ya'll!

later


	3. Cat fight

Disclaimer- I know I just update but I was so inspired I just had to. Hope that's not a problem. Well here it is.

Kagome and Sango left their fourth period and started walking to the exit deciding they would go out to eat. They didn't want to eat that shit they called food here and they were to damn lazy to pack a lunch.

"Where ya wanna go?" Sango asked.

"I don't care," was her response.

"How about Applebee's?"

Kagome thought for a moment "sure cool with me,"

(A/N did I tell you Kagome's dad is really really rich? No well now you know)

They went to the student parking lot to pick up their bikes when they saw yes it's true the awful preppy boy's. NO how will they make it?

"God now I do think you are stalking us," Sango said flatly.

"Why we would only stalk beautiful women like you," Miroku spoke for the first time to them.

"Ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yea what she said. Anyways let's go Kag," Sango went over to her blue motorcycle with green flames. Kagome went to her red with black flames.

"Wait we will escort you wonderful ladies," Miroku spoke up.

"Like hell we will," Inuyasha yelled.

"Whatever," the girls said together.

"It's settled," Miroku said gleefully.

"Do I not have a say in this," Kagome gawked. Not thinking they would actually go through with it.

"No," Inuyasha stated simply.

Kagome growled lightly as a warning to everyone around. 'What the hell did we get ourselves into?' Sango thought.

"Sango we can't be seen with them our reputation," Kagome complained.

"Like I don't know that. Just be a bitch and they might leave," Sango whispered.

"Well someone's PMSing," Inuyasha told Sango.

"So?" she said knowing he wouldn't want to talk about it and would drop it.

"Gross,"

The girls giggled and took off leaving the startled boys behind. Kagome smiled as the wind whipped her hair around. (Tsk tsk no helmet)

When they got there they were surprised to see some of their friends there. Well the restaurant was screwed having them there. This was going to be fun Kagome laughed.

A while later they were kicked out for setting a waitress on fire, punching a lady, and scaring little kids out of their minds. It was a blast they all thought.

They back to school for the rest of seventh period how nice. They went their separate ways while Sango and Kagome stayed together since they had the same schedule.

"Late again," the teacher sighed.

"Always," Sango cheerfully answered.

"Just take a seat," they grinned. But that slowly faded as they saw the only chairs left were next to the preps. How nice it was to be them at that moment.

"What do you like think you're doing sitting next to my Inu-baby?" a girly voice screeched. (hate kikyo)

"What the hell," Kagome said.

There standing before her was a girl a little taller than herself wearing a pink skirt and a baby blue tank top that read 'angel' in hot pink. She wore pink pumps and had her hair up in a low pony tail.

"You heard me," she said.

"Yea, we did we just don't want to listen Kikyo," Sango spat. Kikyo huh? She was their new victim of the year.

"Well, like shut up you gothic bitch," she screamed.

"What are you gonna do?" Kagome circled her.

"Tell you're daddy?" Sango voiced the girl's thoughts.

"He can't save you from me," Kagome whispered in the nervous girl's ear.

"So sit you're ass down," Sango pushed her back into her seat.

The girl glared daggers at the two punks. But she kept her mouth shut not wanting to die so young.

"Come on," Kagome sat down by Inuyasha with Sango by Miroku.

"The gods hate us," Sango decided. Kagome nodded knowing all to well they had to.

"Were not exactly happy with you here," a grumpy puppy said.

"Take a Prozac," Kagome muttered.

"Save me Kagome's going to kick me in the spleen," Inuyasha yelled while people laughed.

"Yea and you're ass," Sango stood up.

"Like she could," he muttered.

Kagome grabbed his legs and brought him to the ground. While Sango tackled his waist and started punching him.

Kagome kicked him in the ribs while Miroku tried to pull off Sango. Sango was struggling with him trying to get him off her. Kagome jumped on the boys back and started beating the crap out of him.

They stopped and slowly got off them and stood on weary legs.

"Beat by me twice Inuyasha," Kagome huffed, "maybe you're not the man people so believe you are."

"What have you done you bitches?" Kikyo yelled.

They couldn't respond because she flung herself at Sango and made them tumble down the stairs.

"Bitch get off her," Kagome screamed.

Kikyo didn't answer as she scratched Sango's face. Kagome grabbed her waist and flung her off. Sango jumped back up and started beating the shit out of the preppy girl.

"STOP," the teacher yelled.

They dropped Kikyo grabbed their things and headed to the door.

"Don't think this is over," Sango said darkly as they left the stunned room.

How was that? Well review and I'll try to update tomorrow ok? Love ya'll.


	4. We'll find you

Disclaimer- ok people I'm updating a lot this weekend because I can't update until next Friday so I'm trying to give you a lot at one time is this ok with you guys? If you want me to stop updating so fast tell me and I'll stop on with the chapter.

Sango and Kagome went to the bathroom before they left to see how much damage was done to them. Sango had four long gashes on her cheek from Kikyo's nails. Kagome had a bruise on her arm and a scratch along her stomach.

"Stupid bitch has long fingernails," Sango mumbled.

"Yea I got a nice bruise from throwing that bitch off you," Kagome smiled lightly, "any serious injuries?"

"No, and thanks for getting the bitch off me," she pulled up her shirt, "damn but I got a real good bruise from those stairs."

"Come on lets go to my house we can hang there, my parents are never home," Kagome left the bathroom.

"Fine with me," Sango grimaced as she ran her fingers along her cheek.

"That bitch is gonna pay," Sango warned.

They didn't speak for a long time and when they arrived at Kagome's house they plopped on the couch and didn't move.

"How are we going to get her back?" Kagome broke the silence.

Sango leaned over and told her the plan she had formed on the way over. By the time she was done Kagome was laughing her head off. Sango leaned back and smiled at her friend.

"I don't want to get up," Sango complained.

"Why don't you just spend the night?" Kagome dragged her feet to the kitchen.

"Really?" the other girl nodded, "thanks Kaggie I'll call my dad and tell him,"

Kagome pointed to where the phone was and stared making cheeseburgers for her Sango, and her little twerp.

"It's all set but I need some clothes so I'll have to go home real quick," Sango replied.

"No, you and I wear about the same size so just wear my clothes," Kagome handed her the cheeseburger.

"Thanks, don't you have a brother?" Sango took a bite.

"Yea he's in his room playing video games," Kagome smiled, "SOUTA DINNER!"

Sango covered her ears at the sound. She watched as a little boy around eleven come running down the stairs at top speed.

"Thanks sis you're the best," Souta said sitting down.

"I know," while they were eating they chatted here and there.

"Damn I'm tired later sis," Souta said.

"Souta don't cuss it's not nice," Kagome laughed.

"Yea and you do it non stop," was his come back.

"Yea but when did I ever say I was nice?" Souta laughed at his sister.

"I agree with you're brother about the being tired you wanna go to bed?" Sango yawned.

"Fine by me," Kagome showed Sango her room.

In the morning to grumpy teenage girls wished death on the person who made school. Kagome and Sango took a shower and went to her closet to find something suitable to wear.

"Wow love you're style," Sango commented.

"Thanks chicky," Kagome grabbed an outfit.

Sango decided on a pair of black dickies and a black shirt that had a mutated monkey and said 'I like monkeys just not this one' and a stud belt with combat boots.

Kagome chose a black shirt with a green skull with a pair of forest green Capri's a stud belt and her vans.

Sango put her hair up in a high pony tail and put on black eye shadow and dark eye liner.

Kagome on the other hand kept her hair down and tucked behind her ear with a skull pin. She had green eye shadow and blue eye liner.

"You ready?" Sango asked.

"Yeppers," Kagome led Sango to Souta's room.

"You up twerp?" Kagome knocked.

"Yea," a voice yelled.

"You want the bus or me to drive you?"

"Bus," Souta yelled.

"Ok see when I get home," both girls left for school.

When they got there everyone pointed at them talking about how they beat up Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyo.

"What the hell are you dead beats looking at?" Sango screamed. Everyone turned around scared they were going to die a slow and painful death.

"That's what I thought," Sango muttered.

Kagome nudged Sango so they could get to class. Sango turned and walked with Kagome and stopped in front of their English class.

"You know their in this class right Sango?"

"Yea and they are going to get the shit beat out of them if they do one wrong thing,"

When they walked in right away they started laughing at how badly they had hurt the preps. Inuyasha had gashes all over and a huge black eye and bruises scattered all over.

Miroku had to black eyes and a gash in the forehead.

Kikyo had scratches everywhere and a huge bruise covering her cheek that she tried to hide with makeup.

"Shut up," Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, Sango I think our puppy wants another beating," Kagome laughed.

"We can do that," Sango cracked her knuckles.

"Well you guys didn't get away scratch free," Miroku muttered.

Sango stopped and walked over to them and growled loudly.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I think he was saying we went easy on you and could kick you're ass any time," Kikyo screeched.

"Is that so?" Kagome stepped forward.

"Yes," Kikyo smirked nastily.

"I told you if we wanted to beat you you're daddy couldn't stop me," Kagome whispered darkly.

"Kagome lets go these people bore me," Sango backed up and left the room.

"Later bitches and remember we'll find you," Kagome said in a sing song voice.

Hey how was that? Short I know but you'll have to deal for a while I may update again (giggles) that ok with you guys?

REVIEW!


	5. Reality check

Disclaimer- I'm back I am totally sick so if this chapter sucks please don't flame me. Anyways thanks for all the support and the reviews. Guys if you have an idea that I might like please go ahead and e-mail me ok?

Sango and Kagome waited on the steps in front of the school for the next class. They did not need that shit from those preps asses.

"Hey I know Inuyasha's locker number," Sango grinned.

"You got all the shit?" Kagome asked.

"Hell yea," Sango nodded.

"Let's go," They leapt off the stairs and headed to where the said locker was.

When they were done they laughed for a long time and laughed harder as they thought about what he was going to do. There on his locker a picture of him in a pink tutu was taped up and looked so real. They had filled his locker with roses and other girlie shit.

They had gone as far as to put pads and tampons in there.

"I think Inuyasha will love it," Kagome cackled evilly.

"Oh I'm sure of it," Sango grinned. The bell rang and they hid behind the corner and watched with amusement as Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he growled.

"Who the hell did this?" Inuyasha yelled. He heard giggling and turned to see our favorite punks on the floor clutching their sides.

"We thought you would like it," Kagome choked out.

"Damn our puppy's not happy what did you get neutered?" Sango asked. Everyone howled around them as Inuyasha turned bright red.

"You bitchy whore," he growled. Kagome stopped nobody had called her that for a long time that's why she became what she was to prevent the abuse.

"What did you say?" she slowly got up off the ground.

"Now she's deaf," a screechy voice piped up.

"I didn't ask you slut," Kagome screamed at the frightened girl.

"You think you rule the school and you hate us because we wont bow down to a preppy bastard like your selves," Kagome paused, "are you afraid of the big bad world because reality check no one likes you for you they like you're money stop thinking we love you because the world doesn't belong to you."

Inuyasha stood there speechless as everyone clapped for Kagome's little speech. They glared at Inuyasha and Kagome walked back over to the whistling Sango.

"That's my gurlie," Sango screamed.

"Thanks chicky," Kagome laughed lightly.

Just thought Inuyasha should come back to earth. What do you think? Please review I love all of my fans.


	6. Truce

Disclaimer-I think I'm going to update this story the most what do you think? Thanks so much for the reviews I really want 300 and I'm damn near close. So remember review can you do that?

I love you all! You feel the same right? (Crickets) Well now you guys make me feel fuzzy inside. O-0

Enjoy!

Kagome yawned she got no sleep the night before Inuyasha's words were ringing in her head all night. She also looked like shit (so she thought) she looked a little worn.

She had a pair of navy blue baggy jeans and 'you stupid son of a cracker' and her vans. She had her hair in a loose ponytail with her newly red streaks showing through. She then had light blue eye shadow and dark green eye liner. To top it off she had lovely bags under her eyes.

Sango looked at her and scribbled on a piece of paper and nudged it to her which she took.

_Sango_

_Kagome_

__

_You look like hell gurlie._

__

_I feel the love in this note._

_Preppy boy is staring at you._

_Just what I need another stalker._

_Another. Kagome are you not telling me something?_

__

_Perv this guy named Hojo the goody boy is always coming up to me and gives me lame ass presents I mean come on at least give me some cigarettes._

__

_Yea I know him I feel sorry for you o_

__

_Yes you look heart broken._

They stopped passing notes when the teacher asked them to give it to him so he could read it out loud. Not that they had anything on it they still didn't want him to have so Kagome did the only thing she could do.

She stuffed it in her mouth and chewed and after a while swallowed. Sango looked at her then burst out laughing at how strange her friend was.

"Go Kagome I knew you're big mouth was for something," Sango started crying.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kagome huffed.

"Higurashi, Taijia OUT!" the teacher yelled.

"No need to get all hasty," Sango grumbled.

"OUT," he yelled again.

"Viagra does wonders," Kagome said and they left the laughing class and the blushing teacher.

"You are so mean," Sango threw her arm over Kagome's shoulder.

"That's me the big meanie," Kagome answered.

"You are so short you're like 5'3 and you're what 16?" Sango asked taking big the wrong way.

"I didn't eat my veggies," Kagome said in fake sorrow.

"You poor girl now didn't you're mama warn you," Sango shook her finger.

"When have ever listened to her?" Kagome sat down on the stairs.

"Well," Sango paused, "how am I supposed to know?"

"Mooooooooo," Kagome said.

"You implying something?" a pissed Sango asked.

"No, I was stating a fact," Kagome said in mock seriousness.

"Oink," Sango started to get childish.

"Better than a cow," Kagome hugged Sango when she pretended to cry.

"Someone get her therapist she has to go back to the mental hospital," Kagome giggled.

"We are so lame you do know that right?" Sango questioned.

"It passes the time," Kagome kicked back.

"Kagome?" she turned around to see Inuyasha.

"What," she growled.

"I never thought I'd say this but you were right yesterday about what you said about all that shit," Inuyasha never looked her in the eyes.

"No problem I like to keep people in their place," Kagome smiled lightly.

"But I'm sorry about what I said," Kagome flashed him a sorry look.

"No you hit home plate but you still are a bitch," Inuyasha smirked.

"Can't help but be what you're born to be," Kagome flipped him off.

"You know we just had a conversation?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wow and it didn't end up with you on the floor asking for you're mom," Sango but in.

"Jeez you guys can whoop some ass," Inuyasha looked embarrassed.

"You think me and chicky are weak little girls?"

"I did before,"

"Well then you got you're ass whooped," Kagome held out her hand, "you think you can handle a truce with the bitch?"

He thought for a moment and shook her hand and giving them a smile as he started to walk to his next class.

"I can do that Higurashi,"

"KAGOME,"

"Kagome then," he yelled as he walked backwards.

I thought they should start to at least become friends ya know? Well Review I need them badly!

DARK STAR- I LOVE YOU HONEY AND HAPPY BIRHDAY! You are the best and I miss you a lot don't ever forget that ok? I lost track of time but remember I'm always thinking about you and if you don't think anyone loves you know this. You're the best friend anyone could ever have and I love you.


	7. Dancing and detention

Disclaimer-Hey thanks for the reviews and I do care if it would make you happy if I updated because I read other stories and they don't update for a long time and so I don't want to put you guys through that. Wow I'm starting to think my stories good at how many reviews I have! Well here's my chapter!

I don't own Inuyasha or the song!

Sango and Kagome sat at the lunch table talking about girl stuff. You know explosions, revenge, and of course cars. But mostly about the truce that happened earlier that day and wondering if it was a trick. I mean come on that truce came out of no where but you never know.

They were interrupted when Inuyasha and Miroku sat down beside and pretended nothing was the matter. Sango lifted her eye brows and looked at Kagome who was staring at them.

"Why hello," Kagome muttered.

"We wanted to talk a little about the truce," Miroku leaned over the table, "does it mean truce as in acquaintances or friends?"

"Uh," Sango looked at Kagome.

"Well," Kagome shrugged, "why?"

"Well we didn't want to spread cruel lies about friends," Miroku smiled.

"Friends?" Kagome saw them nod, "I don't know I mean you preppy boys and us punk girls can you handle it?"

"We can handle anything you can," Inuyasha smirked.

"Sango what do you think?"

"Whatever gurlie you started this truce so you can decide how far it goes," Sango popped a mint in her mouth.

"You are so helpful," Kagome grumbled, "sure we can see if we can see how it goes."

"Ok then friends?" Inuyasha held out his hand.

Kagome hesitated but shook his hand "Fine,"

"You're still a bitch," Inuyasha said.

"And you're still a stuck up prep," Kagome countered.

"Touché," Inuyasha then left.

"What have I gotten us into," Kagome buried her head into her hands.

"I don't know but I don't like it," Sango answered getting up to go get her books from her locker.

"Hold on I'm coming with you," Kagome ran after the older girl.

"Slow poke," they started racing. And that is how they ended up in detention a little while later.

"Sango?"

"Hmmm?"

"The teacher left and there's a window and were on the first floor," Kagome grinned as Sango sprung up.

"Let's go," Sango released the hatch and started crawling out the window.

"Upsy daisy," Kagome followed Sango.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" a voice boomed.

"Teacher run," Kagome slid the rest of the way and they ran to the parking lot.

"Fuck," Sango cursed as she had to walk to school that day. She had been street racing and her baby needed some repairs and was in the shop at the moment.

Kagome jumped on her bike and told Sango to get on. With out a moment's hesitation she did just that and they were out of there.

"That was good," Kagome laughed.

"Yea," Sango joined in on the laughter.

"That teacher looked pissed," Kagome howled.

"I bet we get a call saying were suspended for a week," Sango yelled over the howling wind.

"I don't doubt it," Kagome told Sango to hold on as they did a sharp turn.

"You're house or mine?" Kagome asked.

"You're unless you want a lecture about school?"

"Mine it is," Kagome and Sango didn't talk again until they reached her house.

"Why aren't you're parents never home?"

"Well their divorced Dad was cheating with his secretary and Mom has a house here and New York and spends most of her time there," Kagome finished.

"Wow she trusts you a lot," Sango said in awe.

"No she just knows I love Sota and would take good care of him and she can't stand being around anything of our fathers," Kagome led Sango to her room.

"Most be rough," Sango sat on her bed.

"The only thing I have to do is cook and the servants clean," Kagome popped in her Evanescence CD. The song Taking over me blasted through out the house.

**_You don't remember me_**

**_But I remember you_**

**_I lie awake and try so hard _**

**_Not to think of you _**

**_But who can decide what they dream?_**

**_And dream I do_**

Kagome and Sango sang along with the depressing music and let the beat flow through them as they started to dance

**_I believe in you_**

**_I'll give up everything just to find you_**

**_I have to be with you to live to breathe_**

**_You're taking over me_**

Kagome twirled around her huge room as Sango stood on her bed and pretended to play the guitar.

**_Have you forgotten all I know?_**

**_And all we had?_**

**_You saw me mourning my love for you_**

**_And touched my hand_**

**_I knew you loved me then_**

Kagome did a back hand spring and then a cartwheel. Sango hopped off the bed and turned the volume up a little louder.

**_I believe in you _**

**_I'll give up everything just to find you_**

**_I have to be with you to live to breathe_**

**_You're taking over me_**

Kagome knew the song was close to ending and closed her eyes and started break dancing. Not a lot of people knew how good a dancer she was.

**_I look in the mirror and see you're face_**

**_If I look deep enough_**

**_So many things inside that are_**

**_Just like you taking over me._**

Kagome and Sango stopped dancing as the song stopped. Sango stared at Kagome in awe of her best friend's moves.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer," Sango replied.

"I never knew you could play air guitar," Kagome giggled.

"You learn new things everyday," Sango laughed.

How was that? Was it long enough? I tried making it longer I really love this song and had to put it in there. Did you like it? Well please review! Remember I'm only updating for you guys!

****

****

****


	8. speech

Disclaimer-100! Wow that's a lot of reviews for such a bad story. (Sigh) I wish I could make my story better for you guys! I love all of the people who reviewed. Thank you guys so much you made me happy!

Sango stayed at Kagome's that night for they were too lazy to take her back home. Kagome grumbled when her alarm clock went off. She walked across her room opened her window and chucked it.

"Much better," Kagome sighed.

"Two words Anger Management," Sango mumbled.

"Then you would of course join me," Kagome said in fake cheer.

"Whatever," Sango and Kagome left to go take a quick shower before school. When they got out they went straight to her walk in closet.

Sango grabbed a pair of low rise jeans with combat shoes and a black shirt that said in white 'don't look at me with that tone of voice' with her hair up in a high ponytail.

Kagome threw on a pair of hip huggers and a red shirt that said 'Anything and everything is legal…until you get caught' with boots up to her knee. She kept her hair in a messy bun with chopsticks.

"You looking good," Sango whistled.

"Well you looking so fine," Kagome did a cat call.

The two girls laughed at their antics and went to Sota's to see if he wanted a lift.

"Yo twerp you want to come with us?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was wondering were supposed to bring in someone who influences us today so if you can," Sota mumbled.

"I would love to," Kagome kissed Sota on the forehead.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys," Sango started walking.

"You can come to if you want," Sota called.

"Love to," Sango chirped. Sota had started thinking of Sango as family or more like a sister.

"Do you want to take the bikes?" Kagome asked.

"One problem three people can't ride on one," Sango added.

"You can use one of my others," Kagome took her to the garage.

"Pick one," there was about 30 to choose from.

"Wow," was all Sango said. She picked out a navy blue one with green flames down the side.

"You ok riding with me?" Kagome threw Sota a helmet.

"Yea," he didn't get to go riding with her much.

"Let's go then," Kagome revved up her engine and shot out of the driveway. Sango came up beside her and smiled. When they got there all the middle schoolers looked on in curiosity and amazement.

"Look its Sota," someone whispered.

"Who are the hot chicks?" someone else asked. The girls giggled when they heard this.

"Aren't you glad you don't have to bring mother?" Kagome laughed.

"Thank the lord," Sota dragged them to his class.

"Who are these?" the teacher asked Sota.

"My sisters," Sota said without thinking.

"Sister?" Sango asked.

"You're like our family," Kagome whispered. Sango got a dazzling smile over her face as she said this.

"Ok when I call you're name bring up you're person or persons and read you're report," the teacher said.

"Sota Higurashi,"

Sota dragged them to the front and pointed to them as he spoke.

"These is my sister Kagome," he pointed, "and this is her best friend but she's practically family."

"Ok good now read you're report," the teacher sat on a bench.

"I picked my sisters because they have taught me to be a better person to not stop for second best but to strive for first they told me never to pretend to be someone else for other people but to be me because that's all that matters in the end," he paused, "because in the end that's all you can hope for that you love you're self and I can never doubt that someone loves me because I have them," he pointed.

"I'll always know someone will be there for me. Kagome has never stopped being there when our parents divorced or when I was left under her custody. She didn't try to get out of it. She is always her self and she never tries to be what people want her to be," He looked at Sango.

"I haven't known her for long but if she's my sister's friend then she had to be alright. Sango helps my sister when she needs it and she never let's her do it by herself. Now that is why I look up to my sisters," Sota finished.

"Bravo very nice," the teacher exclaimed.

Kagome had silent tears running down her face. Her brother was growing up and she had never known he felt so strongly. When Sota turned around both girls embraced him and Sango handed Kagome a tissue.

"I should've known you'd get all girly on me," Sota smiled.

"I love ya munchkin," Kagome kissed his forehead.

"Hey how about we take you out of school and just go out to eat?" Kagome asked.

"I knew I loved ya for a reason," Sota grinned.

"Well let's go," Sango hollered.

"Last one to the bikes is a rotten egg," Sota yelled.

"Come back you little twerp," and they were off.

How was that? The speech I came up with from the top of my head. I thought this chapter should just be bonding you know?

Well review I got to run I'm going boating in a minute.


	9. The fishy truth

Disclaimer- I updated my other story so I thought might as well right? Anyways this chapter will probably be short because I'm really busy and I'm so tired and emotionally drained.

I own nothing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Here it is.

After spending the day with the hyper child the girls went back home and talked for a while. Then Sango went home so now Kagome was getting ready for school and being very slow at that. She was just so tired of doing this everyday but she did it anyways.

She changed into a black shirt that said 'I'm not a nerd nerds are smart' and then a black skirt that went to mid thigh. She had fishnets on with her lace up boots that went up her calf.

"Done," Kagome said to no one.

"Honey bunches of oats you up?" Kagome used to call him that and sometimes still did.

"Yea cocoa puff," he laughed. Hey he had a cereal name she should have one to right? Of course it was only fair.

"Ok, you wanna catch a ride with me?" Kagome giggled when she heard a thump resound off the walls.

"No," she heard him mutter.

"Ok love you oats," Kagome jogged down the stairs and out the door.

When she got in her car she threw in a cd Sugar cult. She then blasted her music while listening to Stuck in America she loved this song.

**_today, I changed  
it's too late  
cause everyone stayed the same  
I'm gone, so long  
break out, cause I'm better off on my own  
today, I changed  
it's too late_**

Kagome listened to the words and knew what they were talking about. Like when she turned punk it practically happened over night.

**_  
cause every town feels the same  
I'm different and your distant  
add it up and it makes no difference  
everybody's talking bout blowing up the neighborhood  
everybody's gonna watch it burn today_**

Kagome remembered everyone picked on her because she was short and pretty not that she thought so. Everyone thought her the good girl and always would until she changed. **_  
Everybody's talking about blowing up the neighborhood  
running just to get away  
stuck in America  
stuck in America  
I'm lost in America  
stuck in America_**

****

Kagome had gone shopping with a friend and became a bad ass hell's bitch. She used to be cold and uncaring. But she decided that she could be alive and at the same time a bitch.**_  
today I changed  
new town with the same old face  
one way to shake this place that I can't escape  
everybody's talking bout blowing up the neighborhood  
everybody's gonna watch it burn today  
everybody's talking bout blowing up the neighborhood  
all I ever wanted was to get away_**

She saw the school come in to view and she listened to last few lines that were lest in the song. She sung with the lead singer and grinned as she saw Sango.**_  
Stuck in America  
get away, get away, get away, get away  
(all the shit that you put me through)  
today I changed_**

****

Kagome jumped out of the car and up to her best friend. The gave each other a brief hug and started chatting all the way to first period.

"Please shut you're mouth when you walk into my class," the teacher boomed.

"I'm so sorry but you're class is just so…." She tried to think of the word, "boring."

"Well Mrs. Higurashi thank you for giving us you're opinion," the teacher barked.

"No problem," Kagome smiled.

"Take you're seat," the teacher sighed.

"Oh, and it's not an opinion it's a fact," Kagome said loud and proud.

Well that got her a detention not that she was going to it anyways I mean how stupid did they think she was?

"Well Kagome you sure can run you're mouth," Sango giggled when they got out of class.

"It's my job," Kagome puffed out her chest and smiled. That smile washed clean off her face when someone threw fish guts all over her. She looked up expecting to see the laughing Kikyo. But nooooooo it was not her but the laughing form of Inuyasha and Miroku. (I was tempted to end it here.)

"That was good," Miroku said as they high fived.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" a pissed Sango yelled.

"Well we thought we'd do a little pay back," Inuyasha smirked, "and that truce was a how do you say it? Oh, yes a SHAM."

Kagome flinched as he said sham she couldn't believe it. She had been tricked that had not happened for years. This was not over oh no he just dug himself into a pile of shit.

"Oh, I love fish thanks doll," Kagome smiled brightly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked not thinking he heard right.

"I said thank you," Kagome said still grinning like a mad man er woman.

"You aren't mad," Miroku sqeaked.

"Nope," her grin turned deadly, "I'm pissed."

The two boys gulped and were about to run when Kagome slammed Inuyasha against the lockers. She didn't do it lightly either you could tell she was pissed.

"Now who's the bitch?" Kagome asked threw clenched teeth. Neither spoke to scared that they'd piss their pants.

"I asked you a fuckin question," Kagome yelled.

"No answer well lets move on then," Sango said.

"When I make a deal I don't break it and you CAN'T but since you did honey let's just say I hope you like hell," Kagome bit out.

"Fuckers," Sango muttered as they went to wash up.

Did you like it? Well review I hope you did. I don't own the song either just to say. Hope you liked reading it!

**_  
  
_**

****

****

****


	10. Welcome to my life i dont own it

Disclaimer- Hey you guys! I got so many reviews I just had to update aren't I so nice? Don't answer that. I also promised a friend of mine I would. (Leslie that's you love you girl and see you tomorrow ok?)

Chapter ten

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome stood in front of school it was a day after the "accident" and Kagome trudged into the school. She wore black baggy pants and a black shirt that said in white 'don't worry it's not me…it's you'

She saw standing on the steps smiling at her eating an apple. She wore red baggy pants and a blue shirt that said 'you're point is??'

"Hey, chicky," Kagome plopped herself by said girl.

"Hey," Sango took a bite out of her apple.

"I'm fucking tired," Kagome laid on the grass. She heard the bell ring in the background.

"If we were those girls," Sango pointed to a bunch of nerds, "we'd be high tailing our ass to class."

"To bad were not," Kagome grinned.

"Horrible to be us isn't it?" Sango laughed.

"Actually no," the girls giggled for a few minutes before they decided to get to class.

"HIGARASHI TAJIA," the teacher boomed.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up.

"You're late…AGAIN!"

"Oops sorry our bad," Sango said sarcastically.

"Take a seat and ugh," the teacher sighed tiredly.

"Just think today's Friday," Kagome said cheerily.

"Yea, that's what keeps me going," the teacher smile. She knew the two punks were nice girls that just had a few bad run ins and they gave up on being nice.

Kagome was thinking about her past and why she became what she was today. Her eyes fogged as she remembered that day so very clearly.

FLASHBACK

A seven year old Kagome skipped happily around the playground talking with her friends and being the happy person everyone knew her as.

"Oh, look its Mary Poppins," a boy a little older yelled. Everyone laughed knowing how nice Kagome was. You could tell just by looking at her she was so plain nice.

She had short raven hair that went to her shoulders with a natural shine. She had beautiful sky blue eyes with thick black eye lashes. She had pale white skin naturally flushed at the cheeks. She wore a light green dress that went to her knees and clogs.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"You are a little perfect bitch that can't face the real world," the boy laughed cruelly.

Kagome's eyes felled with tears but they didn't fall she wasn't going to cry over THAT.

"Come face it you goody girl you have no place in this fucked up world," with that said he pushed her hard against the metal bars. She smacked her head hard against the cool steel. Her head was bleeding a lot.

Kagome bit her lip to stop the tears but they came full force. The boy taunted her as she leaned on the steel and cried. At that moment something broke inside her and the tears subsided. She glared at the boy and punched him hard in the face.

"Bitch," the boy cried.

"Shut the fuck up ass face," she snapped. Surprised by her words but she didn't care at the moment.

"Kagome," a mean voice boomed. She turned around and almost screamed.

End of Flashback

Sango saw the tears well up in her best friends eyes and she nudged the girl and sent a worried look to her.

"Sango I-," Kagome choked on the sobs she hadn't released.

Kagome stood up running out of the room as she tried not to cry. She had not cried since that day and she had no plan on starting now. She took calm breathes and the pain slowly left the hurt girl.

Sango ran around the corner and dropped on her knees and hugged the girl. She just rocked back and forth until the whimpers stopped.

Inuyasha's POV

I was sitting and unconsciously stared at the raven haired punk. He watched her sit and turn and look out to space and her eyes clouded over. It looked like she was seeing something painful and to prove it her eyes welled up with unshed tears.

He could smell the salt of the soon to come tears he had an urge to comfort her. He watched as she said something to Sango and fled the room. I watched as Sango stand there for a moment before she to ran out looking for her friend.

"What?" I asked silently. I wondered what was up with his favorite little punk girl.

Normal POV

Kagome sat in her bathroom and stared in the mirror. Sango had forced her to come home and she made up an excuse to the office. She didn't know what she would do without Sango. Kagome turned on the radio and laughed bitterly at how the song fit her perfectly.

******_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
  
Welcome to my life  
  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over  
  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding  
  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
  
Welcome to my life  
  
No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
  
Welcome to my life  
  
Welcome to my life_**

**_  
  
Welcome to my life_**

****

****

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

There it is I hope it's longer. Well I'm happy with this chapter tell me what you think.

See the shiny button?

Know what it does?

No?

Press it.

You'll find out.**_  
  
_**


	11. Posters that lead to fights

Disclaimer- Hey ok a lot of people commented me on the song I used. It's Welcome to my life by Simple plan. Good band I love it! Ok anyways thank you guys so much for reviewing me I fell so specially special. Well here's my chapter hope you enjoy.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kagome picked her self off the bathroom floor when she heard her alarm clock. She cracked her eyes open and looked at her clock. '5:30' was flashing in bright red numbers. She stood up and stretched to loosen her sore and cramped muscles.

She took a fleeting glance at the mirror and smiled a real smile. She didn't have tears brimming her eyes or that innocent look to her anymore.

"Thank god," she muttered to her self.

She went straight to her closet and looked through it before she found something decent. She had on a dark green shirt that said in red 'I'm smiling…that should scare you' and black cargo pants with a stud belt. She threw on red fishnets and black army boots and kept her hair down.

"Ok here I am," Kagome took another finishing look in the mirror.

She ran out of the house after checking up with Sota to see if he was up. She jumped on her Harley and shot out of the driveway and towards hell. When Kagome got there she saw Miroku talking to Sango. She raised an eyebrow at the scene and trotted over to where the said couple was.

"Wow Sango are you one of them now??" Kagome mocked.

"Yes now I'm a snooty bitch," Sango laughed.

"Good now I don't have to say go to hell…you're already there," Kagome slung her arms over Sango's shoulders.

"So everything ok now?" Sango said referring to the incident yesterday.

"Peachy," Kagome said in fake cheer.

"Why not apples??" Sango and Kagome looked at each other before the giggles came.

"Is this you're usual morning?" Miroku spoke up.

"Yea," they said together.

"Oh," was all he said before the bell rang.

"Time for hell," Sango yelled.

"Weeeeeeeeeee," Kagome waved a finger in a circular motion.

"Let's get this over with," Sango grumbled.

The two girls walked into the silent room and looked around. No one spoke and that crept out the girls. Usually people were screaming and yelling but you could here a pin drop in this room.

"Did we miss something??" Kagome broke the silence. Everyone just pointed in a different direction. And for the first time the girls noticed the posters of them all over the school walls.

"The fuck," whispered Sango.

On the pictures were Kagome when she was six in pink and putting on girly shit and it read 'Kagome Higurashi is a poser' in bold print.

On Sango's though it had a picture of her in the hospital from a few years ago and it read 'Sango Taijai lost her virginity at the age of twelve. Was it to rough for a punk shit like you?'

Sango clenched her fists and glared at the snickering kids around the room. Everyone shut up quick and glanced at the angry girls at the front of the room.

"Who did it?" Sango mustered.

"Kikyo," a girl whimpered.

"Damn that bitch," Kagome stomped out of the room and into the science room.

"Get you're ass up preppy bitch," Sango said to calmly.

Kikyo slowly got up she was cowering behind Inuyasha and begging him to save her. Kagome smiled nastily and bite out a message to Inuyasha.

"Step away from the bitch,"

"Gladly," Inuyasha pushed the said bitch off.

"We won't hurt you," Sango smiled, "we'll kill you."

Sango jumped on the frightened girl and started pounding into the girl's whorish face. Kikyo was biting and kicking and trying to get the pissed girl off her.

"Kagome hold her down," Sango yelled.

"Done," Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arms and put pressure on them so they were at the point of breaking.

"Get off her," a teacher yelled. He grabbed Sango's arm and threw her off. Seeing this Kagome jumped the teacher and threw him into a wall. While Sango went back to the bleeding girl known as Kikyo. Kagome kept punching the teacher that dared hurt her friend. It took ten guys to pull off the exhausted Kagome.

With Sango it took eleven and Kagome's yelling to get her off the hurt girl. Sango limped to Kagome and leaned on her friend and smiled slightly silently loving the fight she just had.

"Did that teacher do that to you?" Kagome growled as Sango nodded.

She jumped at the said teacher and was near choking him when Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She kept punching and kicking until one of her feet hit home base.

Inuyasha's knees buckled and he dropped the tired girl in a heap on the floor. Sango hopped over to her friend and helped her up.

"Let's go were not wanted here," Sango said.

"Are we expelled???" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"Probably, you sort of assaulted a teacher," Sango laughed.

"Yea well no one messes with my chicky," Kagome whimpered.

"You ok?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Yea just tired," Kagome muttered.

They took Sango's convertible to Kagome's house and they both passed out from exhaustion on her bed.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Like it?? Well review and I'll update sooner. I thought I'd make this chapter more about the problems of high school that actually do happen. Well review people and you'll make me happy.


	12. clubbing

Disclaimer- Does anyone read these?? Please say if you do (if you are reading this that is) Ok well you know I don't own anything. Thank you all for the reviews but one stood out more than any other and I want to thank that person.

**Dark mistress of the night- Thank you so much what you say keeps me going. So does everyone else's but yours stand out and make me happy. So thank you very much your da bomb!**

---------------

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha was grating on her nerves. Sango and Kagome got a call the night before saying they didn't get suspend. But they had to be tutors for two people that were bad in math.

"Wonder who it is," Sango said from the kitchen.

"Chicky?" Kagome looked at Sango, "you wanna live with me and Sota?"

Sango dropped the plate she was holding and stared openly at Kagome. You know the look. The one of pure joy but also a look that asked 'are you crazy?'

"Huh?" Sango asked.

"Well mom shut us out completely she gave us the house and isn't coming back and you know I love you girl," Kagome looked at Sango's reaction and added.

"You don't like living with you're parents and we'd love to have you," Kagome finished.

"When can I move in??" that was all Sango had to say.

"Yes!" Kagome shouted.

"Ok since we didn't go to school and today's Friday why don't we get you're stuff and the stupid kids will be over tomorrow," Kagome said.

"Sounds goooooooood to me," Sango laughed as they ran outside to get in her car.

"MOM? DAD?" Sango screamed. No answer.

"Wonder if they'd be mad if I left a note," Sango shrugged.

"Come on," Kagome ran up to Sango's room.

They spent two hours picking out things and boxing them up and set by the door. Then they went back to Kagome's house to dump it off.

"How 'bout the room by mine??" Kagome asked.

"You don't snore right?" Sango narrowed her eyes playfully.

"How'd you guess??" Kagome held her heart.

"Um I'm smart?" Sango giggled.

"Suuuuuuuure," Kagome said.

"I am," Sango protested.

"Uh-huh," Kagome said not believing it.

"I really am come on Kag?" Sango got no answer.

"Don't you think?" All Sango got was crickets.

"Kag? KAGOME?" Sango yelled. Crickets.

"Shut the fuck up you crickets," Sango shouted. No crickets.

"Sango come on I'll make us dinner and oh hell let's go out to a club and have some fun," Kagome lifted her eyebrows.

"I'm so in," was Sango's reply.

"Be downstairs in two hours k?" Kagome started walking off to her room.

"K,"

Like they said both girls were there in three hours. Ok maybe they went over their two hour limit. Who the hell cares?

"Kag you're to die for," Sango gasped at her friends outfit.

She had nice bright lime green streaks in her hair. She had it in tendrils falling across her face. Her bright blue eyes looked smoky with the black eyeliner and the green eye shadow. She had ruby red lips with clear lip gloss. Then she had a green tank top that had black dragons on it. She had black leather pants with black spiked heels.

"Wow you're not bad you're self," Kagome grinned.

Sango had electric blue streaks in her hair. She had it in a bun with a few strands framing her face that had silver glimmer powder in it. Her honey brown eyes shone with red eye shadow a blue eye liner. She had peachy lips with clear lip gloss (people my periods will not work any more so stick with me) She had a red tank to top on with a blue flower on it then red leather pants (my keyboard is messed up so if it is hard read I am sorry)  
  
"lets go ok?" Kagome asked  
  
"yea" and they set off


	13. meeting

Disclaimer- We have no school tomorrow. The hurricane in Florida has moved toward us. Now that means you guys get more chapters! Yay for you guys.

Here it is

-------

They took Sango Mercedes and left well over the speed limit. Kagome blasted Linkin Park music in the car.

"What club?" Sango asked as she took a sharp turn.

"Black roses?" Kagome said referring to her favorite club.

"Dude I'm down with that," Sango said.

"So you ever work at a club?" Kagome asked just for small talk.

"Yea 'bout a month you?" Sango tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Yea 'bout a year," Kagome confessed.

"Why you're loaded you shouldn't have to work," Sango asked very confused.

"Mom hadn't sent a check in five years," Kagome smiled.

"Holy hell you paid for that house by you're self???" Sango yelled in disbelief.

"Yep I had to…for Sota," Kagome leaned her head against the cool glass.

"Wow," Sango breathed.

"Were here," Kagome said excitedly.

"Yea Einstein," came Sango's sarcastic reply.

"Come on grouchy get you're ass out," Kagome hopped out of the car.

"Do you drink?" Sango asked.

"Yea don't you?" Kagome stopped and stared.

"Yea but not at bars because hello under age," Sango waved her hand when she said hello.

"Well I get credit because I have Sota and I've been able to drive since I was 12," Kagome laughed. (My dad has been driving since he was 12 cuz he took care of his mom)

"Oh well I still can't drink," Sango said depressed.

"Uh-uh you have me," Kagome waved her student card.

"I love you," Sango grinned cheekily.

"I know I'm just so lovable," Kagome dragged Sango toward the club.

"I want to meet hot boys," Sango declared.

"US TOO," Yelled most of the women in line. The two punks sweat dropped and laughed nervously. That was very embarrassing have women older than you're mother that was boy crazy. That's like thinking about you're parents having sex. The girls shivered no that to wrong.

"Scary old woman," Kagome muttered.

"Hey that'll be us in twenty years," Sango nodded to the woman.

"Nope not me ok maybe oh alright I will be," Kagome pretended to sob about the unfairness of the world.

"There there we can't all be perfect like me," Sango patted Kagome's back.

"Bitch," Kagome muttered.

"May I see some sort of-," the bouncer was cut off when they thrusted it in his hands.

"Ok go in," he nodded to the door.

"Thanks bob," Kagome said.

"No problem Kagome," he smiled.

"Let's go to the bar," Kagome ran over to her destination.

"Ok I want moonshine with a twist and a lemon," Kagome handed over the cash.

"I want a whiskey with a dip of honey a lime," Sango ordered and gave the cash.

"Here you ladies are," the bartender handed the drinks over.

"I love this place," Kagome hummed.

"I do to," Sango took a gulp of her drink.

"Now you guys didn't order anything girly," a voice said behind them.

"What the," Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Choke on it Inu-hunny," Kagome said calmly.

"Bite me," he answered.

"Anytime," Kagome winked, "anyplace."

"You can bite me," Miroku piped up.

"Go to hell," Sango muttered.

"With you anytime," he grinned.

Kagome laid her head on the table and groaned. She kicked the chair leg and tipped over the one Inuyasha was leaning on. That caused him to dump his beer on Miroku and fall with Miroku on top.

"Hahahahahah," Kagome held her sides.

"You look tehehehe gay Buahahahahaha," Sango laughed.

"Shut up," the two boys yelled.

"Look they even know what their other half is going to say," Kagome laughed.

That got howls all around. Inuyasha turned a deep shade of red while Miroku wiggled his eye brows. Sango laughed until she cried.

"OMG," she yelled.

---------------------------

Hey hope you liked it. Well it was short but all the same a chapter right?? Later!


	14. oops

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I hope you enjoy! I love making these. Well anyways I hope this is good please review.

--------------------------

Kagome and Sango wiped away the tears that were running down their cheeks from laughing so hard. But who wouldn't I mean come on.

"That was some funny crap," Sango said once her giggles subsided.

"I didn't even mean to do it," Kagome once she stopped crying.

"Stupid hoes," Inuyasha muttered.

"And here I thought you liked us," Kagome pouted.

"Uh no," Inuyasha stood up.

Kagome got this urge at that moment. She really wanted to do it. Inuyasha towered over her so she came up to his chest. That's it she couldn't help it. The urge was just too hard to fight.

Kagome poked him in the stomach.

"Poke," Kagome said.

"What the?" Inuyasha asked. Sango on the other hand was in the back laughing her head off. Her friend was just so unpredictable. Sango was laughing so hard she didn't see Miroku sliding up behind her.

"HENTAI!" rang through out the country.

(They live in Las Angela's I don't think I mentioned that) People in New York were like what the hell?

"Poke," Kagome poked him again, "Fatty,"

"What? I am not fat," Inuyasha defended.

"Whatever you say," Kagome grinned, "fatty."

"Come on Kagome let's go I'm tired and this idiot won't leave me alone," Sango huffed.

"Ok how about we go home watch movies and stay up late and we have to tutor those kids tomorrow," Kagome grumbled at the tutoring part.

"Fine with me," Sango lead the other girl to her car.

They got home about an hour later. They had stopped to get some ice cream and burgers. They stayed up the rest of the night watching horror movies and pigging out.

The next morning Kagome woke up and screamed when she saw the alarm clock. It was 10:00 and they were coming at 12:00.

"Sango get yo lazy butt up and get ready," Kagome pushed Sango off the couch.

"I love you to," Sango said dryly.

"Ok then go take a shower we gotta get ready," Kagome ran into one of the bathrooms.

Sango and Kagome came out thirty minutes later and ran to her closet. Kagome ran in and found the perfect outfit.

Kagome was wearing a pair of tight black torn-up jeans with safety pins through most of the holes. She was wearing her usual combat boots and a color with a large bondage ring, about the size of a half dollar hanging off the front. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a horizontal zipper across the chest. Under the tee she was wearing a bright red fishnet shirt and sex bracelets up her arms.

Sango was wearing tight black jeans that had zippers across the thighs and calves. She had a black shirt that went to her elbows that had grey horizontal strips. She then had black sweat bands on her wrists that had safety pins stuck trough them. She wore her favorite combat boots. Then she put a cat collar on with a little cat bell in the middle.

"Wow Kag we look hot," Sango admired.

"Of course," Kagome had two margaritas on the counter. They had just started sipping when the door bell rang.

"I got it," Kagome hopped off her stool and walked to the door.

"You must be the," she stopped. There in front of her were Inuyasha and Miroku.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled. Sango came running and was about to ask what was wrong but the words died on her lips.

"Hell no," Sango buried her head into her hands.

"Get you're asses in don't want the neighbors thinking we have preps over," Kagome ushered.

"Yea well we don't want to be here either," Inuyasha muttered.

At that moment Sota came running down the stairs carrying his back pack. He stopped and stared at the two boys then the girls. He started cracking up. He tried to hide it but noooooooo fate was so cruel.

"Oh shut up Sota and we haven't gone to the light side," Kagome told.

"Whatever sis I'm going to Kohaku's house ok?" Sota asked.

"Yea just don't get ran over I don't want to spend my weekend picking up pieces of you," Kagome called.

"I love you to Kag," and he was gone.

"Stupid sarcastic brothers," Kagome mumbled.

"You want something to drink?" Kagome asked trying to be a good hostess.

"Sure got any vodka?" Inuyasha asked trying to make sure he was going to make it through the day.

"Top shelf," Kagome said.

Inuyasha reached up and sure enough there were tons and tons of alcohol beverages. Inuyasha picked up two shot glasses and the vodka.

"You're mom not care or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't live with my mom," Kagome grinned.

"You mean you bought this with you're money??" Miroku asked in awe.

"Yep I didn't want my brother out in the cold," Kagome joked.

"Ok so you two suck in math??" Sango asked.

"Uh tea and you two excel in math?" Miroku shot back.

"No," they said union.

"Then how are you going to tutor us??" Inuyasha questioned.

Both Goths just shrugged their shoulders and went on drinking. Kagome thought of something.

"We don't have to tutor you guys just stay here until you're supposed to leave and they'll never know," Kagome ate her green olive.

"Sounds good to me," Miroku shrugged.

"Damn right it does so who knows what to do?" Sango tilted her head.

"STRIP POKER!" Miroku yelled.

"NO!" they all yelled.

Miroku shrunk back a little and whimpered. Kagome patted his head like a dog. And told him no whimpering unless he wants outside.

"Or wants to get neutered," Sango said of handily.

Kagome smiled at this everyone just looked at her funny not wanting to know what was going through her head.

'Man she's hot,' Inuyasha thought. 'No bad boy no thinking the enemy has a nice ass' Inuyasha squashed the thought immediately. Kagome looked at him and smirked she dumped the rest of her drink on him.

"Oopsie,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it?? Please review!


	15. Come see me?

Disclaimer- Ok thanks so much for you're reviews. I got 2 flames on my Punk High and I'm sad. So please make me happy by reviewing nicely.

------------------------------

Inuyasha looked at her and smirked. Kagome looked around and smiled nervously. She started to slowly back away from him. He jumped on her and dumped beer down her shirt. Kagome gawked at him but threw him off and ran to the kitchen.

Inuyasha slowly peeked in the kitchen. Kagome stood there holding the hose.

"Inuyasha hunny you got something on you're shirt," Kagome turned on the hose.

By the time she turned it off he looked like a drowned rat. Sango and Miroku were holding each other up from laughing so hard. Kagome was giggling behind her hand.

"That's a good look for you Inu," Sango mentioned.

"Shut up," Inuyasha wiped his hair out of his face.

"Here you can ear some of my clothes," Kagome laughed.

"I don't think I would look good in a mini skirt," Inuyasha said dryly.

"No I have some guy clothes," Kagome took him to her room.

She pulled out a black wife beater and some saggy black jeans. Inuyasha shook his head no. Kagome nodded her head yes. Inuyasha sighed and took the clothes. She pointed to the bathroom.

A few minute later he came out wearing the gothic clothes. Kagome's jaw dropped and then she started laughing.

"What??" Inuyasha asked.

"You actually look good as a gothic punk," Kagome grinned.

"Now that's just nasty," Inuyasha retched.

"Bite me," Kagome said still grinning.

"When and where??" Inuyasha smirked.

"My ass and now," Kagome smiled as his smirked drooped.

"You're disgusting," he shook his head.

"Well I at least beat you in our little spat," Kagome huffed.

"No I just let you win," Inuyasha defended.

"Suuuuuuuuuuure," Kagome walked off.

"Wait I have no idea where the front door is," Inuyasha called.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and giggled. Inuyasha smirked at her and they sat down at the table. Sango looked at Miroku to make sure they were actually getting along.

"So," Sango started.

"Whatcha wanna do??" Miroku finished.

"Well I need to practice," Kagome muttered. But with Inuyasha's hearing he heard her loud and clear.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I sometimes work at a bar for fun and I sing there," Kagome smiled at his surprised look.

"Go for it right here in front of us," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Fine with me that chillin with you Sango??"

"Sure," was all that was said.

"You mean she's a singer to??" Miroku asked. He got a nod.

"Ok were ready," Kagome announced.

**_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one _**

**_Chorus:  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _**

**_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing _**

**_Chorus _**

**_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me _**

**_Chorus _**

**_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_**

Kagome finished up the song while Inuyasha gawked at her. The last verse kept pounding in his head. It wouldn't leave him alone. And something else was bothering him. Did she actually feel that way? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Kagome smiled and sat in his lap.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. She circled her arms around his neck and leaned towards his ear. Inuyasha gasped lightly when her breathe teased his ear.

"How was that hunny??" She asked.

"Wow," was all he needed to say.

"I like to think that's true," she paused, "come see me sometime at the club."

He thought she was joking but he looked at her closely. There was no lie in her eyes. He smirked and nodded but kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Maybe I should have gotten a tutor earlier," he smiled and him and Miroku left.

"This could be a problem," Sango stated.

"Yea but I got a kiss," Kagome laughed and went to her room.

"Damn prep he doesn't even know what he's getting into,"

---------------------------------------------

Ok everyone who flamed one of my stories I have to ask you this. Why did you read all the chapters then? I mean if it was that bad would you have read the whole thing? Oh and I want to add one thing. Flames will be eaten and I won't even read them. They are filthy and I don't need to read them. So if that's why you're doing it screw you. Last thing I have to say on the subject. Everyone seems to think Kagome should be this sweet kind girl. If you like that then why in the hell are you reading this? DID YOU NOT READ THE SUMMARY? I hate stupid people.

****


	16. Grow up

Disclaimer- Thanks for all the reviews! My Dad put up parental controls and he gets to see where I go! He already knows my language is foul. But still I want some privacy. And who wants their father snooping?? Ok anyways here is my update hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Kagome stood in front of her locker talking to Sango. Kagome wore dark denim Capri's with spiked heels. And she wore the same kind of denim shirt except the back was black lace.

Sango wore khaki capri's with a hole in the knee. With a red shirt that said in black 'boy beater.' Sango wore K Swiss shoes to go with it. And kept her hair up in a pony tail.

With their makeup Kagome wore dark blue eye shadow and red eye liner. She had black lip stick with clear lip gloss over it. She had her hair in slutty braids.

Sango had red eye shadow and black eye liner. With maroon lip stick and clear gloss on the top.

"So you want to go to class??" Sango asked.

"Nah," Kagome waved the notion off.

"Good I'm too tired to go to class," Sango smiled, "I'll be back it's the womanly demon."

(People you got to know what I'm referring to. There are guys reading this right???? Anyways I had to put that in there. Girls don't we hate the monthly routine?? God you guys are lucky. .)

Kagome nodded in understanding and sympathy. Just a second after Sango turned the corner two arms wrapped around Kagome's small waist. Kagome jumped a little before slowly looking up into sun kissed eyes.

Kagome smiled as the sight of Inuyasha greeted her. Inuyasha flashed her, his trademark smirk that sent girls over the edge.

To bad Kagome wasn't one of those girls. The good thing though was that Kagome did have a….fling?? With him.

She didn't know what to call it. She didn't really have a crush on him. But she didn't view him as a friend. She pushed the thoughts away and focused on the man holding her.

"You're preppy friends are watching," Kagome commented. She practically saw Kikyo foaming at the mouth.

"Then let's give them a show," Inuyasha winked. Before Kagome had time to comment Inuyasha gently but firmly placed his lips over hers.

Kagome smiled against his mouth. When Inuyasha pulled away Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. Inuyasha gave her a dry sort of look.

"Not the reaction I was going for," Inuyasha said sourly. Kagome calmed down and waved his tone off.

"No, it's just come on we hated each other no more that three days ago. And now here we are making out in the hallway," Kagome turned and saw Sango giving her THE look.

You know the one I'm talking about. The "I know you have a thing for him just admit it." Yes that awful look knowing it's true. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and groaned.

"Now Kagome don't you groan I won't give you the safe sex speech. Since you've already have had" Sango stopped seeing Kagome waving and shaking her head no, "the speech."

Sango finished lamely. Inuyasha looked at the two girls. He knew that Kagome was hiding something. Sango just laughed nervously.

"Ah I have to err get to class," Kagome pecked Inuyasha on the lips and ran.

"Bye??" Inuyasha looked around the almost clear hallways.

Kagome skidded to a stop and put her portable head phones on. Inuyasha was getting to her. She could feel her resolve falling. She looked at Sango who was listening to her own CD player. Kagome shook her head. She and Sango were too much alike it was scary. Sango saw Kagome look over again and waved silently.

They were both about in the music zone. And when they listened to the music they didn't want to be interrupted.

**_This is who I am  
And this what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
If your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go_**

****

Kagome thought about that verse and smiled. It sounded like her room. And also she loved to go to concerts it was one of her many likes.

**_Until the day I die I promise I wont change  
So u better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So u better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_**

****

Kagome almost laughed. She had to admit she was about as immature as they come. And her mom and some friends had told her to grow up. They didn't understand she loved to have fun and growing up wasn't fun.

**_I like to stay up late  
Spend hours on the phone  
Hangin' out with all my friends  
And never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_**

****

Kagome had always stayed up late for as long as she could remember. And talking with the friends and hanging with them. Was two of her all time favorite things to do. And she hated going home she didn't like the idea. And she did have a habit for making fun of people. And she loved being herself and wanted to stay that way.

**_Until the day I die I promise I wont change  
So u better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So u better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_**

****

She thought about the first line for a moment. Yea, she figured she would stay this way until she died. Hopefully when she was old.

**_I don't wanna be told to grow up x2  
  
x2  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So u better give up _**

****

Kagome turned off her CD when the song ended. She looked at the clock and growled loudly.

God she was hungry.

---------------------------------------------

Hey I hoped you liked it! I know short but I'm doing my best. Please review. And read A story of GothicRobin111.


	17. Sweet dreams

Disclaimer- Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you guys! Well here is my story!

------------------------------

Sango grabbed Kagome it was lunch time. Kagome smiled and let her lead her. Sango went to the front of the line and looked around for a while.

"I don't want the green blob how about the red," Sango looked at the lunch lady.

"Sure hun," she said in a husky way.

"I want two pizzas, one cheeseburger, a hot dog, two Dr. Peppers, five orders of French fries, and a chicken leg," Kagome smiled happily.

"You are going to be the school fat person," Sango said nervously.

"This is for me and Miroku," Kagome rolled her eyes.

She saw Miroku laying on three chairs for them. She plopped down and gave him half of it. Sango shook her head and sat beside Kagome. Inuyasha walked by and stole a French fry. Kagome growled and licked them all. Inuyasha stared at her strangely. She just smiled energetically.

"Guys are looking at our lady friends," Miroku smiled.

"Meow, come a little closer," Sango laughed.

A boy came up and looked at Sango. He stayed there for a while and tried to speak. Sango ate a fry and stared at the over nervous boy.

"Would you do me err the pleasure of having um you're company at tomorrows dance?" the boy was sweating and fidgeting.

"Nope she's busy and she likes macho men like me," Miroku wrapped his arm around her.

Sango looked at him in disgust and pushed his arm off. She turned and smiled at the said boy. Kagome looked at Miroku overly jealous face. Sango would never go on a date with him.

"I would love too," Sango smiled. His name was Hojo and was really sweet. (I know he is supposed to like Kagome but she has Inuyasha Sango needs some lovin too)

Ok, maybe Kagome was wrong. She sweat dropped. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was looking at his "preppy" friends. Kagome frowned and got up to leave. Inuyasha's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. Kagome slowly turned around and forced a smile on her face.

"Where are you going??" Inuyasha asked.

"Around mommy," Kagome jerked her wrist back, "but you still got Kikyo."

Kagome kissed Miroku on the cheek (brotherly love) and gave a brief hug to Sango. She walked out of the school and down to her car. She opened up the door and searched through her purse. She smiled and opened the flask and took a gulp of moon shine. She winced but sighed out of relief. It always had that effect on her. Her problems were gone.

"You know you shouldn't do that," Kikyo sneered, "it will give you more wrinkles that you already have."

Kagome looked up and saw all the preps, including Inuyasha. Kagome laughed bitterly. Once a prep always a prep. Though she didn't doubt the connection between them. She doubted a prep would turn punk for her. Inuyasha winced at Kikyo's words.

"Yea? Well maybe you should quit drinking," Kagome smiled.

"God you're pathetic," Kikyo grinned, "got no one or nothing to go home to. No one who cares and no one ever will. Nobody likes a ho."

"You know what? You're right no one likes a ho. Ever wonder why no one likes you? Just a thought. Oh, and I'm pathetic? God you pile makeup on and act slutty so no one will ever find out. That you are a scared lonely girl who doesn't have anything. You think acting that way will get you rich or famous? No, but it will get you on the street corners. My bad you're already there aren't you? Grow up and stay out of my way!" Kagome yelled and threw her hands up.

Kikyo's eyes filled with tears and she ran in six inch heels. Her group left except for Inuyasha. Kagome sat on the hood of her car and held her head. Inuyasha stood in front of her and shook his head.

"That was low even for you. I know you hate her and she's got no one to stand up for her. I don't like her but she does have feelings." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked up tears in her eyes, "well I don't either but hey I'm not dying. You do know we can't all have happy endings like you right?"

Inuyasha felt crushed at the sight of her. Her hair was messy and she looked really pale. Inuyasha started to get a little worried. Kagome's eyes glazed over and he felt her head.

"You're burning up," he concluded.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine," Kagome jerked away from his touch.

Inuyasha winced. He didn't know whether it was from her words or actions. Kagome was about to get in when Inuyasha grabbed her keys.

"You're sick I'll drive," Inuyasha ordered.

"Whatever," Kagome grabbed the blanket in the back seat and curled up in the passengers. Inuyasha smiled at how cute she looked.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha held her hand. Kagome nodded her head and slowly feel asleep.

When Kagome woke up she was in her bed. It was raining really hard. She could hear her school canceling on the radio. She smiled she wouldn't have gone to school anyways. She looked at her side and saw Inuyasha in a chair asleep. Kagome smiled sleepily and shook his arm lightly. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and grinned.

"Get in here," Kagome scooted over to make room. Inuyasha slowly got in and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome snuggled in his warmth and they both quickly fell asleep.

------------------------------

I got to do an essay so I had too make this short. And I'm so tired so please review loves y'all.


	18. perfect world

Disclaimer- Hey I'm really sorry for the wait but hey it's not my fault! Ok maybe it is but anyways thanks for the reviews! I'm going to eat you all BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ahem sorry about that. I own nothing remember that!

---------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she blinked to wake up. It was still raining outside and she grinned. No school kept repeating through her mind. And since her parents were never home she would be all alone.

That thought made Kagome giddy she needed some time alone with herself. She was about to get up when she remembered Inuyasha was with her. Her plans deflated not that she didn't care for the bastard but she wanted to be alone.

She silently slipped out of Inuyasha's embrace and tip toed her way to her bathroom. She needed to take a shower to get the knots out of her shoulders. She turned the warm water on and quickly slipped in when she undressed.

"Wash away all of my troubles," Kagome sang very softly.

She heard a thump and imagined Inuyasha fell out of the bed. She grinned and drew her fingers through her hair and sighed. She could spend her whole life in a shower. Her thoughts went back to the day before with Kikyo.

"Damn I'm not going to let this get to me," Kagome muttered. She knew Inuyasha could probably hear her with his dog hearing but at the moment didn't care.

"Bitchy whore can't tell me who I am," Kagome felt her anger roll around her as her aura turned red. She always had a short temper and it always got her in trouble.

"KAGOME YOU IN THERE?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sweat dropped he must think she's deaf or something. She shook her head and smiled sadly she could never be really together heart and soul and all the mushy shit with a prep like Inuyasha and this saddened her.

"Yea, I'm here," Kagome called softly but knew he heard.

"May I join you??" Inuyasha's voice turned mischievous.

"Yea, if you want to kick you're ass," Kagome laughed.

"No, I like being spanked with a paddle," Inuyasha heard her giggles fill up the bathroom.

"Pansy I like it with the whip and chains," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Any time you want whips or chains come see me," Inuyasha leaned on the door and chuckled.

Kagome stepped out of the shower but before she could cover herself up with a towel the door fell in. Kagome watched horrified and humored as Inuyasha fell through the door way. You could barely lean on her door and it would snap right open.

Inuyasha slowly looked up at the pissed Kagome and he stared at her. He thought she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She didn't seem embarrassed and she motioned for him to turn around.

"Why aren't you so embarrassed??" Inuyasha blushed.

"You aren't the first guy to see me naked," Kagome said simply.

"What??" Inuyasha's head snapped back she was already in a black silk robe that went to mid thigh.

"Well you know when Sango was talking about the sex speech earlier? And said I already had than saw me and said something else. Well let's just say I'm not the Virgin Mary," Kagoem said as Inuyasha gawked at her.

"Did you have the whips and chains?" Inuyasha didn't mean to ask her but it popped out.

"Well, one left a scar but it went away," Kagome said thoughtfully as she grinned.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Inuyasha gagged.

"What are we in kindergarten?" Kagome asked.

"How old were you," He really wanted to know since she was 16 now.

"I was fourteen I think," Kagome went back to her bedroom.

"Wow, wasn't that a little young even for you??" Inuyasha asked and Kagome snapped around and glared.

"Even for me, am I a ho or something? And you have no right to judge me anyways," Kagome bit out.

Inuyasha kept quiet for a long time and Kagome walked to the kitchen and pulled out some toast.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said.

"No you aren't but that's ok," Kagome barely even looked up.

"Cold hearted don't you think Kagome?" Inuyasha had frost bite from her icy tone.

"Bite me," Kagome sat down.

"You've already been bitten and I don't do left over," Inuyasha knew that was harsh and could tell it stung.

"GO TO HELL MOTHER FUCKER AND KISS KIKYO ON THE FUCKING WAY THERE!" Kagome yelled and left her toast and locked her bedroom door.

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed hi coat and opened the door. He took one last look at her door than left. A few minutes later Kagome came out.

"Hey Inuyasha I'm sorry," Kagome looked around and saw he left.

"Great the one time I apologize their not here," Kagome muttered and sat down and turned on the radio.

**_I never could've seen this far_**

**_I never could've seen this coming_**

**_Seems like my world's falling apart_**

****

**_Yeah_**

****

Kagome sighed ten years ago she never would have thought she would be sitting here alone and depressed because of some preppy boy. She had never had a tight grip on the world and now everything she did was falling apart.

**_Why is everything so hard?_**

**_I don't think I can deal with the things you said_**

**_It just won't go away_**

****

****

The things he said kept repeating in her head like a mantra it just wouldn't stop. She laid her head back on the couch. She knew she wasn't perfect but god kill her now if she had never tried. But she stopped trying years ago when she found out it was a fruitless attempt.

"But I damn well tried," Kagome mumbled as she listened to the song.

**_In a perfect world_**

**_This could never happen_**

**_In a perfect world_**

**_You'd still be here_**

**_And it makes no sense_**

**_I could just pick up the pieces_**

**_But to you_**

**_This means nothing_**

**_Nothing at all_**

****

****

****

She used to wish everything was perfect and everyone would like her but she found out at a young age she wasn't the popular type. She wished Inuyasha was still here so she could talk to him but knew that it wouldn't mean anything to him anyways.

I used to think that I was strong

Until the day it all went wrong

I think I need a miracle to make it through

Yeah 

Kagome laughed as she remembered that when she was a little girl she used to wish on her birthdays that she could have a miracle to make it through the year. She was always strong not always mentally but she was damn good at pretending. But that was when she was happy when she was sad it all goes wrong.

**_I pictured I could bring you back_**

**_I pictured I could turn back time_**

**_Cuz I can't let go_**

**_I just can't find my way_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Without you I just can't find my way_**

****

Kagome pictured Inuyasha running back through the doors and apologizing for leaving her for even a minute. She wished she could turn back time so this fight wouldn't have happened she just couldn't let go of the fact HE left HER. Well maybe not permanently but she wasn't so sure now.

She wasn't the nicest person but he walked in on her and she couldn't help it. But then again she didn't have to say anything about two years ago either.

**_In a perfect world_**

**_This could never happen_**

**_In a perfect world_**

**_You'd still be here_**

**_And it makes no sense_**

**_I could just pick up the pieces_**

**_But to you_**

**_This means nothing_**

**_Nothing at all_**

****

****

She thought the song reminded her about fairytales and happy ever afters and a knight and shining armor but of course she had none of thee above but she never believed in happy endings so how could she ever have one?

**_I don't know what I should do now_**

**_I don't know where I should go_**

**_I'm still here waiting for you_**

**_I'm lost when you're not around_**

**_I need to hold on to you_**

**_I just can't let you go_**

****

**_Yeah_**

**_Yeah_**

****

She looked around for something to do but saw nothing so she stayed put. She couldn't think of a place to go either so she sighed and listened to the rest of the song. She knew she didn't love Inuyasha or have a crush on him. But she was attracted to him but she could never fall in love. It was impossible right?

**_In a perfect world_**

**_This could never happen_**

**_In a perfect world_**

**_You'd still be here_**

**_And it makes no sense_**

**_I could just pick up the pieces_**

**_But to you_**

**_This means nothing_**

**_Nothing at all_**

**_Nothing, nothing at all_**

**_Nothing at all_**

****

****

She decided she couldn't tell Inuyasha was she was thinking because he wouldn't care and it would all mean nothing at all to him. She sighed when the music faded and the words drifted into her heart and stayed there. She like Simple Plan they talked about what was real and everything was true.

"Perfect world my foot," Kagome snorted. She looked at the phone and picked it up and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Hey Sango its Kagome just wondering if you wanted to talk and get some coffee or something??" Kagome asked hope filled her voice.

"Oh, sure I'll meet you at the café in about ten minutes ok??" Sango agreed.

"Ok thanks I'll see you in a few," Kagome smiled and hung up.

She grabbed her coat and decided to walk to the diner which was only a few blocks away. She saw a mother holding her daughters hand and laughing and playing in the rain. Kagome didn't mind walking in the pouring rain it kind of soothed her in a way.

She stopped a minute later in front of a quaint little café she smiled and opened the doors. She saw Sango in the back and she walked over to her. A cup of coffee waiting for her already.

"Thanks for coming," Kagome smiled relieved.

"My pleasure but why did you want me to come??" Sango put her elbows on the table and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, well me and Inuyasha had a fight," Kagome proceeded to tell her what happened.

"He said that to you?" Sango gasped.

"Yea, and now I feel like a whore," Kagome said in a gloomy tone.

"Well we could always share a corner," Sango joked and Kagome laughed.

"I'm glad I called you," Kagome took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad you did too," Sango smiled.

"Hey you want to go and see a movie??" Kagome asked.

"Yes darling after you," Sango said dramatically.

"Thank you my dear," Kagome swung her hair over her shoulder and marched out.

They laced their arms together and walked away the rain drizzling down their bodies. Kagome smiled as her friend chatted away.

She couldn't cry for him because it would just be another tear drop in the ocean.

--------------------------------

Sorry it was short you guys but I'll start making them longer I promise so please forgive me. Oh and remember to review cuz you love me right??? RIGHT??


	19. fallen

Disclaimer- I know it's been forever since I updated this story and I am very sorry please forgive me ok? I still love all of you and thanks for you're support and reviews! I own nothing.

Oh and in the last chapter Kagome had called Sango on her cell phone she was off somewhere.

**_I watched the walls around me crumble  
but it's not like that will build em up again  
so here your last change for redemption_**

****

Kagome really didn't want to be at school she did not want to see Inuyasha's mocking face. Her silk black tank top that had a devil matched her black silk pants and her navy blue tennis shoes.

She saw Sango at the end of the hallway and she started walking towards her but Kikyo stepped in her path. Kagome cursed under her breath but smiled anyways.

"Yes?" Kagome's cheeks hurt from smiling.

"I heard Inu baby broke you're little black heart," Kikyo giggled and the rest of her posse laughed with her.

"He didn't break my heart because I never liked him," Kagome's eyes turned to slits and just waited until Kikyo said something sarcastic.

"You lying, conniving whore," Kikyo spat at Kagome who felt the inside of her burn with rage and hatred. Inuyasha had blabbed to everyone!

Kagome said nothing as she swung her fist and it connected with Kikyo's face. Kagome was foaming at the mouth with fury.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kagome screamed as she kept punching Kikyo. The girl was shrieking trying to get Kagome off her.

"Stop it you crazy bitch," Kikyo yelled and that made the girl stop and study her bloody knuckles and the broke and bruised face of her all time enemy.

"Crazy?" Kagome had a small glint in her eyes, "I'll show you crazy."

Kagome threw the girl up and into the lockers and made Kikyo's head smack against the metal with a gruesome _thunk_

**_So take it while it lasts because it will end  
and my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_**

All Kagome could see was Inuyasha leaving her and she could here his voice practically call her a whore. Saying she was on an equal level with the girl crying in fear in front of her.

"I've wasted my time with you," Kagome whispered harshly which made the pathetic excuse of a human wince as if she had been struck another time by Kagome's bleeding fist's.

Kagome dropped Kikyo's shoulders and left down the hallway to her classroom where she would wait. Wait for them too come and get her.

She didn't have to wait long before there was an angry knock on her door and the principal asked to see her. She packed her stuff silently and walked down the stairs to the principal.

**_I can't live without you  
can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
tell me that it's over  
because the world is spinning and I'm still living_**

An hour later Kagome walked out of the school building and sat on the stairs. She sighed into her hands and let a few tears escape and run down her cold pale face.

She couldn't believe Inuyasha had told everyone what happened two years ago. That was none of their business what she did or who she did.

She snorted as she thought about the subject a little longer. Inuyasha was a prep who couldn't keep his mouth shut and now she was suspended for a week.

She wiped the tears away from her face and rested her head against her knees. She thought about maybe waiting for Sango too skip and they could go off.

But she wasn't sure she wanted company at the moment. She looked at the passing cars and she could smell the fresh cut grass. These things made her relax.

She remembered as a little girl she had loved the smell of burning leaves on a chilly autumn day.

She grinned those were her favorite memories waking up to that smell back when she wasn't alone and her family was together. All together.

**_It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go_**

don't want to be the last to know  
Don't want to be the one to chase you

****

She still silently wondered if she and Inuyasha were over. He had never said and it would be much easier if he just came out said they were over or that he would forgive her.

She sighed and walked too her car and unlocked it and sat in the drivers seat but she did not put the key in the ignition.

"Damn preps messing with my head," she growled.

She was mad at herself for letting Inuyasha in and letting her defense weaken she had let him into her own world. Her black and white world, her life.

And he tells her secrets to the whole school and all the preps. She picked up a Dr. Pepper bottle and took a sip.

She was so tired, angry, frustrated, and confused. Very confused on what she was going to do for the next week.

But she smiled knowing Kikyo would probably leave her alone now after the second ass whoop this year.

**_But at the same time your the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
and the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
my tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_**

She understood why Inuyasha was angry she really did but he didn't have too go and leave her. A few more tears fell down her face and she cursed.

It seemed she was always crying about that stupid pig that was pretending too be a boy. She knew she was wasting her time thinking of all this stuff and she decided to call it a night and put the key and turned out of the parking lot.

"I miss you,"

Hope that was lone enough probably wasn't but oh well it was an update right? This is probably my worst chapter by far. Writers block maybe? Don't really know but please review love you guys lots!


	20. unheard screams

Disclaimer**- ****Blue hills **you are the reason why I am updating! Thank you so much for the review it made me all warm and fuzzy inside! Well on with the story! I own nothing the lyrics belong to Papa Roach who is awesome the song is take me.

**_Take me and let me in, _**

**_ Don't break me and shut me out. _**

**_So take me and let me in _**

**_ Don't break me and shut me out _******

Inuyasha watched silently as Kagome marched past him running into his shoulder harshly and pretending not to notice the collision. He winced not from the push but from the anger that was coming off her in waves.

She was let back in school three days ago and she wasn't cruel or rude that he could handle. She ignored him pretended as though he never existed like they never existed. And that hurt more than any words could.

He sighed and continued to the cafeteria for lunch. Kikyo was hanging off his arm like the dog she was. She would try and look sexy but more like managed to look even worse. She was a whore.

_Whore_

That word struck him. That is what he practically called Kagome. He had implied that his girlfriend was a whore because he didn't get the full story. Because he was jealous and jumped to conclusions.

**_Lit my pain on fire and I watched it all burn down. _**

**_Now I'm dancing in the ashes and there is no one else around_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

****

Kagome felt the burning pain when she ran into Inuyasha but ignored it. She wasn't going to be the sad princess because she didn't get her happy ending. She sat at a table for lunch but ate nothing.

Miroku and Sango sat in front of each other with Sango sitting by her. She felt a rush of anger flow through her as she watched Kikyo kiss Inuyasha's cheek, a sloppy wet kiss. She laughed out loud as she saw the spit glisten on his cheek. She got a few looks.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her. Their eyes caught for the briefest moment as amber clashed with ocean blue. Kagome was the one who looked away first. She looked over to Sango who had said her name.

"You ok?" Sango asked in a hushed tone so no one would hear them.

"Never…" she saw Sango glare at her making sure she wouldn't lie, "more miserable."

Sango nodded her head in understanding. Her best friend was surrounded by misery because of one guy. Something they swore not to do when they were younger. Oh how they were naïve.

**_'cause I wanna be part of something, _**

**_This is just a story of a broken soul_******

****

****

****

Inuyasha stared at the back of Kagome's head. They had just looked at each other the most they had done in more than a week. He wanted no needed to talk to her. Now. He stood up slowly.

He walked three tables away took Kagome by the arm and dragged her out of the lunch room. Sango yelled but sat down after she understood the situation.

Kagome just yelped in surprise and struggled to get out of his hold. He held her arm firmly and took her to an empty class room and sat her down.

They sat in silence. Minutes ticked by and no one said anything. Kagome looked anywhere but him. Her arms determinedly crossed over her stomach.

"Did you want something or did you just want to bruise me?" She snapped.

Inuyasha looked at her arms and he could see beneath the redness it was forming a bruise. He winced he never meant to hurt her he just wanted to talk.

****

**_And as days go by my heart grows cold. _**

**_I can't seem to let this all pass me by. _**

**_so_****_ take me and let me in _**

**_Don't break me and shut me out. _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Kagome watched guilt flash across Inuyasha's eyes as they skimmed over her bruising flesh. She sighed she knew what he wanted. Damn she wanted to talk to but was too upset to talk.

"Look I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry if I hurt you're feelings and made you think worse of you're self. I never meant to say you were a whore I didn't even mean to imply it I am so sorry," he sighed as her eyes got an icy touch to them again.

"You could never make me feel worse about myself you are nothing to me. Got that? NOTHING! I've been called a whore, slut, skank I have heard it all ok? You didn't imply it you flat out said it you prick." She snapped angrily.

The nerve of him trying to tell her what she already knew. The feelings of betrayal swam deeply in her beautiful blue eyes.

**_I'm burning in the heavens. _**

**_And I'm drowning in a hell_**

Inuyasha felt like he was burning on the inside from the anger at her for spitting his apology back in his face as though it didn't take guts for him to get up the nerve to talk to her.

On the other hand he felt like he was drowning in the betrayal that was deeply engraved in her eyes. Her mouth was turned down on the sides, frowning.

She just stared at him in that angry, but sad kind of way. Waiting for him to speak. But only two words popped into his head and he said them in a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome looked confused for a moment then all emotion drained from her face giving her a silently lonely look that tore at his heart strings.

"Well sometimes sorry isn't good enough," She said slowly and in a low tone so he heard every word.

She didn't wait for his reaction she saw the hurt spread on his face and that was all she needed from him. She felt bad that she had hurt him but he had hurt her first.

An eye for an eye as they say. It was a little payback but this revenge was not as sweet as they usually were for her.

**_My soul was in a coma and none of my friends can tell, that _**

**_I'm reaching out and getting nothing, this is just a story of a broken soul _**

****

****

Kagome didn't bother to go back to lunch she didn't want to be in there with her friends she couldn't handle the looks right now. The sad pitiful looks that made her want to cringe. She knew they meant well but they just couldn't tell she wanted to be alone.

She put her fist in her mouth when she reached the road by the school and screamed until her throat was raw.

She screamed until tears ran down her face from lack of air and the burning in her lungs and heart and the rest of her oxygen lacked body.

She screamed until she couldn't feel for Inuyasha anymore until he was just a far memory as the tears continued down her face.

She screamed until she passed out on the cold hard cement in the middle of the road not seeing the car coming her way.

Hey sorry for the wait! Oh and the cliff hanger I know it was mean but please review and I will update soon I promise!

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
